James, Lily and Friends
by paddysgirl
Summary: Louise is a new student at Hogwarts. But there is something different about her. What is it? Can she help Lily and James get together finally? Can she be the one that will make Sirius respect women? Only time will tell. Told in OC View JPLE RLOC SB


Chapter One.  
  
New school year.  
  
It was September the 1st and Louise a short skinny 16 year old with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed to get anyone lost in them, and I beautiful curvy body was standing just outside the entrance of platform 9 and 3/4. With her father, a tall man with a mixture of brown and grey hair and a face that could change from nice and full of kindness to hate and a look to kill in a matter of seconds. He was standing with his hand on his daughter shoulder talking to her in his deep voice.  
  
"Now Louise if anything happens, any visions or anything go straight to Albus. Don't try and handle things yourself."  
  
"Yes father, I know we have discussed this over a thousand times."  
  
William Popkin looked into his daughter's eyes, "Promise me Louise!" he spoke these words harshly to her.  
  
"Father. I promise and anyway if you don't go you will be late, I will owl you. And I will be fine!"  
  
With these words, Louise turned towards the barrier to platform 9 3/4, she took it at a brisk walk and before she knew it she was on the platform. Louise walked along the platform and saw the Hogwarts express she had been waiting for this moment for so long. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9:50 the train didn't leave until 11.  
  
Louise glanced around the platform and saw that there were a few people there. Over to the left of where she was standing was a group of three boys, one with sandy colour hair and the other two had black hair, one short and messy the other one long, down to his shoulders. She looked at the train and decided to find a compartment to herself. She walked along the train till she got to third or fourth compartment from the end. She took her owl coco,(as it was the colour of coco) and placed her in the empty compartment and then started to heave her trunk in.  
  
"Do you need a hand?" Louise looked up to see a boy in front of her about her age with black greasy looking hair and slightly hooked nose.  
  
"Um, yeah thanks" she looked at the boy for some reason she had an odd feeling in her stomach about him.  
  
The boy called another friend he had blonde hair and was about the same height.  
  
"I'm Severus Snape and this is Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"I can do it myself thanks." Lou said coolly trying not to show any fear. She had meet Malfoys before and she did not want to take any help from one of them.  
  
Meanwhile...

"So, James did you bring it?" Remus Lupin asked.  
  
"Of course I did what to take me for an idiot?" James Potter said in annoyed voice.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius, "yeah" they both said together.  
  
James punched both of his best friends in the arm. Sirius Black was just about to hit him back when he looked up at the entrance.  
  
"Who is that?" Sirius asked, his eye's popping out of his head as he looked at a pretty girl who just walked through the barrier.  
  
She had shoulder length brown hair, she was wearing a denim skirt and a black top with thin straps and had a black long sleeve shirt wrapped around her slim waist.  
  
James, Remus and Sirius all stood there staring at the girl. James shrugged his shoulders "Don't know, haven't seen her before. She looks about our age though." The boys continued to stare at the new girl.  
  
Sirius was the first one to speck up. "Shall we go and see if the young lady needs a hand?"  
  
Remus and James just nodded still staring at the beauty as she walked towards the end of the train. But stopped suddenly when they saw their two biggest enemies talking to her. Snape and Malfoy.  
  
"How about we find her later, boys!" James stated not wanting to get into an argument with Snape and Malfoy, just yet!!! They instead went and found an empty compartment and waited till the journey back to the place they would call home for the next few months started.  
  
Louise sat next to the compartment window, staring out of it lost in her thoughts. She had her diary on her lap ready to write but she had a song stuck in her head. She always hated it when that happened, course it meant she was in the mood to sing. So she sat there humming to her self so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the train had started to move or hear the soft knock on the compartment door.  
  
"Excuse me" a young girl with long red hair and beautiful green eyes was standing at the compartment door.  
  
Louise was quickly taken out of her thoughts by the young girl, which looked to be about her age. "yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if these seats were taken?" the girl asked waving her hand at the empty compartment.  
  
Louise looked a bit taken aback. She thought someone would have just come in and sat, not asked so politely. "No, please come in!"  
  
"Thanks. I'm Lily, Lily Evans. And these are my best friends Mary Tatt, Cat Van den Hoogen and where's Jessie?" Lily asked. "She's gone to find Remus." The girl called Mary said.  
  
Mary was a tall skinny girl with long legs, she had blonde hair almost as long as Louise's and pale blue eyes. Cat was a short plump girl she had jet black hair that was up in a bun and dark eyes that looked almost black.  
  
"Hi. I'm Louise Popkin. But you can call me Lou. So what year are u in?"  
  
"We're going in to our sixth. You? You don't look young enough to be a first year!" Mary said with an amused smile, while looking Lou up and down.  
  
"No. I'm going into my sixth year, also."  
  
Lily looked Lou straight in the eye, "Are you transfer or exchange student?" Narrowing her eyes surreptitiously.  
  
"Neither, actually." The girls all looked at Lou strangely. "I have been home schooled for the last five years. Unfortunately due to my father and my mothers job it's no longer safe for me to stay at home."  
  
Cat sat up and through a mouth full of chocolate frog said, "why?"  
  
Lou was just about to answer when a loud bang and screams were heard coming from the front of the train.  
  
Lou jumped out of her sit and pulled out her wand in one quick move. "What was that???!!!"  
  
Lily was shocked how Lou had reacted but quickly followed her. Both girls were looking at the compartment door they were just about to open it when it opened and two boys literally feel into the compartment, while almost pissing themselves laughing.  
  
Lou looked down at the two boys on the floor. One had short black hair and glasses and was lying on his stomach still laughing. The other one had long black hair and dark eyes. He was on his back looking up at Lou when he finally stopped laughing enough, he saw Lou standing over him with a very pale face and wide eyed.  
  
Sirius spoke in the most charming voice he could manage even though he was still laughing, "Helloooooo".  
  
Lou just looked at him, rising her eyebrows she turned to Lily. She was still standing next to her.  
  
"Lou meet the marauders." Lily said in a cold voice while rolling her eyes back in her head. Lou just nodded her head and sat back in her sit, trying very hard to stop her heart from beating out of her chest.  
  
Next minute another boy with sandy colour hair and Grey eyes came in to the compartment, followed by a big boy with black hair and watery eyes.  
  
The boys all took sits, James and Sirius were looking at Lou whose attention had returned to lily who was talking about classes.  
  
"So who is this lovely lady?" James asked Lou with a little smile playing across his lips.  
  
Lou looked at James, he's kinder cute she thought but not my type though. "I'm Louise. But my friends call me Lou."  
  
"Nice to meet you Lou. I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black (he pointed at the boy that was sitting next to Lou), Remus Lupin (the boy with the sandy coloured hair) and Peter Pettrigrew (the big boy talking to Cat)."  
  
Lou looked at Peter, a shiver ran up her spine. For some reason she didn't like him, even though they just meet.  
  
Sirius saw her shiver, "Are you okay?" he asked and to Lou and Lily's surprise he sounded concerned.  
  
"Yeah ever have that feeling that somebody just walked over your grave?"  
  
The boys however didn'tget a chance to answer, the compartment door slid open and two boys were standing there. Malfoy and Snape!!!!!!  
  
"YOUR DEAD, POTTER!!! BLACK!!!" Malfoy yelled into the compartment. Both Malfoy and Snape had their wands out pointed at James and Sirius. James and Sirius had pulled their wands out and pointed them at Malfoy and Snape.  
  
None of the four boys however knew that a fifth person had their wand out, until she shouted "EXPELLIARMUS". James and Sirius had stumbled forward and Malfoy and Snape backwards. "ACCIO WANDS!" All four boys' wands that had landed on the ground made there way into her hands. They all turned and looked at her stunned!  
  
Lou was standing there with five wands in her hands. Four in her left which were the boys and her own in her right.  
  
"James! Sirius! Sit!" she said in a calm and strong voice.  
  
"What the hell...." Sirius started to speak. But Lou whose eyes were looking straight into Malfoy cold grey ones, spoke in her calm, strong voice again. "SIT!"  
  
Both Sirius and James did what they were told, as neither of them liked the look on Lou's face.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? Snape?" she asked not taking her eyes off of Malfoy.  
  
Lucius Malfoy grinned at her and spoke,  
  
"We just wanted to know how your shoulder was POPKIN!"  
  
Lou's face dropped and all the colour drained from her face, she looked down at her left shoulder and slowly remembered what happened the night only months before. She looked back at Malfoy and put on a small smile.  
  
"Fine, Thankyou. Healed rather well." And before Malfoy could responded she spoke again back in her calm strong voice.  
  
"Here are your wands back and if I hear you threaten anyone again, you will live to regret it." Lou walked towards the compartment door to shut in Malfoy face but before she got there she spoke to him once more loudly enough so everyone in and out side of the compartment could hear her.  
  
"And by the way Malfoy, next time you are under that mask remember this. You may not be up against an unarmed girl, SHE maybe armed." And with swish of her wand the compartment door slammed in his and Snape's face.  
  
Louise slowly turned around and returned to her sit she didn't look at any of her friends. But she did hand James and Sirius wands back. She put her head in her hands and tried to block out the thoughts of the night a couple of months ago but it kept coming back. Then there was the thought of what her new friends would think of her and want to know what she was going on about. But what could she tell them she really couldn't tell them the truth. Or could she?  
  
Finally, Lou leant back in the chair and rose her head so she was looking at the celling.

Her face was pale and she was shaking like a leaf. Nobody had ever scared her in her life but this was horrible.

"Lou, are you okay?" Sirius was next to her and she then noticed Lily was kneeling at her feet looking up at her.  
  
She only just relized that tears were streaming down her face and that she was tremberling.  
  
"I-I'll be okay." Just then she realized the first thing she had to do before she even told her new friends about what just happened. She put her arm up and called "COCO" her beautiful owl swooped down and landed on her arm. She grabbed a spare bit of parchment out of her trunk and started to wirte:  
  
_Dear Uncle Albus,  
  
I am on the Hogwarts Express and have just had a run in with Malfoy and Snape. I am okay, but they have recognized me. Luckly i had some people in the compartment with me so he didn't try anything. I will explain more when I see you.  
  
Love  
  
Lou.  
_  
"Coco, take this. He should be in his office. If not find him, he needs to know!" She opened the window and let the owl go before turning to her new friends ready to explain almost everything! 


End file.
